Telling Max
by inkl0v3
Summary: Violet struggles with telling her boyfriend her super identity, gaining new powers, and defeating a new enemy. Who said being a superhero was easy? Set seven years after movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Telling ****Max**

**A/N:** Hey guys, this story is set about ten years after the movie and it's mainly about Violet trying to tell her boyfriend that she's a superhero. She also discovers some new abilities and has to deal with a new villain. So, everyone except Max Murado, Lindy Walkins (Viridian), Duke Borden (Blaze), and Shane Vonn (Sundew) belong to Disney. Those belong to me.

* * *

I nimbly leapt across the rooftops, following the man I had been pursuing all night long. He was so close, but I couldn't catch him yet. I had to wait until the appropriate moment. He had to be unsuspecting, careless, surprised.

I glanced up at the darkening sky, worried about being late…but only for a second. Then I was back in the zone, right on this guy's heels. I had seen him make a run for it after robbing a gas station and had been following him for almost half an hour. And now was the time to catch him.

"Hey, buddy!" I yelled, causing the guy to stop and turn suddenly. I held my hands up, creating a force field around him. He glanced around, bewildered as he tried to get out. I smiled.

Then, my cell phone rang. I sighed, looking down at my belt where my phone was currently hanging. Glancing back up at the trapped criminal, I reached one hand down and picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to maintain my force field's strength.

"Hey honey." I heard Max answer.

"Hey Max, what's up?" I asked, a slight smile on my face as I turned away from the trapped man for a moment.

"Well, I was just wondering what you wanted from the Jade Dragon. I think I'm going to go for the orange chicken. What do you think?" He asked. I was about to answer him when I felt pain ripple through my body.

"Augghh!" I cried, almost dropping the phone. The man had broken through my weakening force field. I needed to stay concentrated if I had wanted him to stay put.

"Vi, are you okay?" Max asked, concerned. I turned around, seeing the man starting to run again.

"Oh, yeah, fine. I just… there were some stairs I tripped on. I'm fine." I told him, bounding after the criminal. He was reaching the edge of the roof, and I needed to stop him before he tried to get away.

"So, what do you want me to order for you?" Max persisted. I made myself invisible, gaining on the man. I saw him look behind him, wondering where I had gone.

"Ummm, what did I have last time?" I asked softly as I slowed. I picked up a plank of old wood that was lying on the roof, sneaking around to the back of the man.

"Why are you whispering?" Max asked.

"Shortcut through the library." I told him, balancing the phone between my ear and shoulder as I held the wood above my head.

"Oh,okay." He whispered. I swung the piece of wood at the guy's head. He screamed in pain.

"What was that? I thought you were in the library."

"I-uh, just walked outside." I grunted, trying to fend off the criminal who still couldn't see me. "Yeah, there's someone listening to a radio or something." I tried to convince him. I managed to throw the guy a few feet away. Turning away, I switched the phone to my other ear. "So, what did I have last time?"

"Uhh, I think you had the moo goo gai pan." Max answered as the man came back at me. I dropped the wood, and just started kicking and punching.

"Moo goo what?" I asked, standing on the edge of the roof. Looking behind me, I saw that it overlooked an alley. I could hear sirens far away.

"Gai…are you sure you're okay?" he asked. The criminal came back at me, and I realized that I wasn't invisible anymore. I had lost my concentration again.

"Yeah, positive." I answered cheerfully, watching as the man pulled out a gun and held it shakily. I quickly shot my legs out, my hands still holding onto the ledge, and wrapped my feet around the guy's neck, pulling him towards me. His gun went off as he dropped it, and we both fell over the ledge.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"A car backfired, it was loud." I answered, wrapping my legs around a fire escape and, hanging upside down, quickly made a force field around the man before he hit the ground. "You know what? I'll just have some sesame chicken." I panted.

"Alright. See you soon." Max replied.

"Bye, be there soon sweetie." I smiled, hanging up the phone and putting it back into my belt. Grabbing the fire escape with my hands, I let go with my legs and dropped to the ground. I then brought my force field slowly to the ground, the criminal still trapped, just as the police pulled up.

"Nice work, Spectrum!" The chief clapped me on my back. I smiled up at him, releasing the criminal from my force field. He made a feeble attempt to run away, but was quickly caught by two police officers.

"No prob, he was pretty easy to catch." I shrugged.

"How about a picture for the paper?" a reporter asked as I tried to make my way back to the fire escape. I was about to say no when I had an idea.

"Alright," I said, going back over to the criminal. I smiled as he was handcuffed, and right before the reporter took the picture, I turned myself invisible.

"Thanks," the reporter smiled, not knowing that he had taken a picture of an invisible person. I nodded, trying not to laugh, as I climbed back up to the rooftop. Running back the way I had come, I returned to the rooftop where I had changed quickly into my super suit.

Glancing quickly, making sure no one was around, I turned myself invisible again and quickly slipped out of my black and purple suit and back into my jeans and t-shirt. Reappearing, I sighed happily. To think that I had once hated my powers!

I climbed down to the sidewalk and started walking towards Max's apartment. I gazed at the warm, darkening sky and smiled. It was amazing to be a super, especially since the government had allowed us to come out of hiding and help save people again. There had been a noticeable crime decline in the past few years, and I knew that every time I saved someone that I was contributing to the fact that it would be a long time until the government questioned the abilities of supers again.

My phone rang again and I picked it up.

"Hey Violet, what're you doing tonight?" my friend Lindy asked.

"I'm going over to Max's; I thought I told you that." I replied.

"Oh, that's right! I totally forgot! I was hoping that you could maybe hang out with me tonight so that I have an excuse for Duke to leave me alone. Oh well…" she sighed.

"Come on, why don't you give him a chance? What's the worse that could happen?" I asked encouragingly.

"He could set our apartment on fire." She stated, and I had to laugh.

Duke Borden was a friend of ours, and had been set on going out with Lindy for the past few years that I had known him. He was funny and somewhat charming, but I think he also annoyed Lindy whenever he flirted with her. She was being serious though, about him setting our apartment on fire, because Duke is a super also. Known as "Blaze", he can control and manipulate fire.

"Okay, so that's true. Hey, I have an idea. My family was supposed to go bowling tonight, you could go hang out with them. You know how much my parents like you." I told her.

"Alright, that'll work. Hey, by the way, how's Dash doing? I heard he won some competition." Lindy asked.

"When doesn't he win a competition? He's just psyched because it's his senior year. He can't wait to move out and go to college like the rest of us."

"I don't blame him, highshool's a nightmare. Well, have fun at Max's tonight!"

"I will!" I smiled, once again hanging up the phone as I got into the elevator. I put my cell phone into my bag and waited to reach the ninth floor. As the doors opened, I made my way to room 903, Max's room.

Max, Lindy, Duke and I all go to Roan University in Metroville. Me and Lindy were friends in high school, and Duke once he moved there in junior year. I had had an on again off again relationship with Tony for awhile, but once he left for college we both decided that it was time to break up. Then, at college, I had met Max in one of my classes and we had started dating the beginning of sophomore year. We had now been dating for about a year and a half.

"I'm here!" I called out as I entered the room. Max always left the door unlocked when he knew I was coming over.

I could smell fresh Chinese food, and saw that Max was in the kitchen area. He had rented a movie for us to watch tonight and now looked as if he were popping popcorn.

"Hey Violet, you're just in time! The food just got here." He called out, grabbing two sodas from the fridge.

Max was slightly taller than me, with curly brown hair and big hazel eyes. He wore glasses, but only when he was reading stuff. We both had an undying love of music and he even liked reading some decent books, a rare hobby among boys.

"Yeah, I thought I was going to be late. I meant to get here early, but something…came up."

"Another project? Is it a research paper, because you can finish those in about an hour, I'm convinced." He smiled, plopping on the couch. I joined him, dropping my messenger bag by the door.

"No, it takes me longer than that; closer to an hour and a half." I smiled back. He laughed and we grabbed our food, putting the movie in. I looked over at him as I turned the lights out, and noticed him trying to eat with chopsticks. He ended up getting orange sauce all over his shirt, and he grabbed a handful of napkins, furiously wiping at the imminent stain. I shook my head, sitting down next to him as the movie started.

Max wasn't a super. In fact, he was quite awkward as just a normal person, but I still loved him. Of course, I hadn't told him I was one yet. I mean, I wasn't going to trust him with my secret identity if we were just going to break up a week later. No, I wasn't going to tell anyone unless I knew they were going to be in my life a long time.

However, Lindy and Duke knew, but mainly because they're supers too. Duke, as you know, is Blaze. Lindy is known as "Viridian". She is telekinetic and uses biological manipulation. Basically that means that she can move stuff with her mind and that she can heal people. She prefers her healing abilities though and rarely uses the more psychic powers she has. She's not very confident yet, so she's not someone who gets in the papers that much, but she has great potential.

I, as you know, am Violet and am also known as "Spectrum". I can turn invisible and create force fields. I usually just work by myself, but I like teaming up with Duke and Lindy when we fight crime sometimes. Sometimes my brother Dash comes also, which is always encouraged by my dad. He just came up with his own super identity, "Speed Demon".

We all had our own outfits done by Edna, of course; she insisted. Mine is black and purple and has an "s" in the shape of an oval on the chest. Lindy's is mainly a light grey with darker grey on the inside of the legs and shoulders with a green upside down triangle on her chest, and black gloves and boots. Duke's is orange and white with a flame emblem, and my brother's is red and black. As is standard to all supersuits, they compliment our own powers, such as Dukes being able to catch on fire without being burned and mine turning invisible when I do. None of us have capes.

My mom has retired from super work, but my dad still clings to it. I think he's going to keep being Mr. Incredible until he's a hundred years old. Jack- Jack (just "Jack" to his friends) is "too young to go out and fight crime" my mom insists. When he was younger, he had tons of superpowers that seemed to include all of what our family had (such as dad's strength or dash's speed); however, some of his powers faded as he grew and now his only powers are flying, intangibility (meaning he can pass through solid objects), and limited shapeshifting.

Max's family mainly consists of just him and his mom. He told me that his dad had died when he was little. I couldn't imagine having such a small family, or losing someone in mine.

Max loves his family (even though it consists of only two people), and he loves hanging out with my family too. My family liked him also, although my dad had taken a while to convince. Now he was welcome as much as Lindy or Duke, or any other super friends.

The movie was almost over when Max reached for another soda. When he opened it, the drink sprayed all over the room (well, mainly us). I jumped up, gasping in surprise as I was drenched in the cold soda. Max joined me, shaking his hand to get the sticky liquid off. I turned the lights on, my hair dripping wet. Max was trying to wipe his shirt off when I walked back over to him. He glanced up at me and paused, noticing my wet state.

"Oh, Vi, I'm so, so, so, so sorry!" he apologized, grabbing some paper towels and trying to dry me off.

"It's okay; just let me go clean up in the bathroom, okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh at him. He could be so clumsy at times.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you need to do!" he shrugged, gesturing towards the bathroom. I grabbed my bag as I ran inside, locking the door behind me. I sighed as I went over to the mirror, gazing at my soaked clothes and hair. I blew a gust of air out of my mouth, lifting a strand of hair away from my face.

I decided that the best thing to do was to take a shower and borrow one of Max's shirts. My jeans had escaped from being soaked, but only because my shirt had taken the brunt of the attack.

I took a quick shower, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the situation, before stepping out onto the rug in the middle of the bathroom. I toweled off and brushed my hair.

Suddenly, as I started to get dressed, the lights flickered. I paused from pulling my jeans on, looking up at the fluorescent lights above the mirror. Suddenly, I felt strange. I closed my eyes and a blinding purple light flashed in the darkness. Opening my eyes quickly, I glanced at my hands as I held my arms out. There was a small, transparent purple orb in each hand. They lit the room with a faint violet tint, and their light fluctuated as I stared.

"Violet?" I heard Max ask. Immediately, the orbs disappeared and the lights slowly flickered back on. I heard the door jiggling and I hurriedly jammed myself against it, forgetting that it was locked.

"Hey Max, could I borrow a shirt?" I asked, hoping that he would just leave for a moment until I figured out what had just happened.

"Yeah, sure." He replied, and I heard him go back into his room. I slid to the floor, staring at my hands for a minute before looking up, puzzled.

I shook my head, standing back up. I'd have to tell Lindy once I got back. Maybe she would know something. I finished pulling my jeans on as Max returned. He knocked softly on the door.

"I got you a shirt, Vi." He told me. I unlocked the door, hiding behind it as I leaned my face out to him. "It- it was the smallest I could find, but I'm pretty sure it's not going to fit…" he stuttered on, handing it to me. I grabbed half of it, Max still clutching to the other side.

"Thank you Max," I smiled. He smiled back.

"I'm really sorry about that… I didn't know it was going to happen." He shrugged, still not letting go.

"Its fine, my shirt was the only casualty." I replied, still smiling. He nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that." He replied.

"It's okay," I said, looking up at him.

"I'm glad, I mean, it wouldn't be cool if you had been upset and all…" he rambled on. He always did this when he was nervous.

"Max." I said.

"And I promise I won't do that again, I just-"

"Max!" I cried out, finally getting his attention.

"What?" he asked.

"Could you let go of the shirt?" I asked. He looked down at his hand, which was still clutching the shirt.

"Oh!" he gasped, finally dropping it. "I'm really-"

"Yeah, I know, really sorry." I laughed, closing the door softly and slipping into the large striped blue shirt. I grabbed my bag and walked out. Max was leaning against the wall. There was an awkward silence hanging over us that I had to break.

"Well, I have to go. Lindy's probably wondering where I am." I told him, making sure my bag was closed.

"Alright. One last time, I'm sorry." He told me. I smiled as he came closer.

"One last time, it's okay. Tonight was…interesting. But I had fun."

"You did? Even with the whole exploding soda thing?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my back.

"Even with the exploding soda." I giggled softly before we kissed. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his back. Max may not be the smoothest guy on the planet, but he sure was a good kisser.

I finally pulled away, starting for the door.

"Just make sure that next time you get the non-explosive soda." I laughed as I walked out into the hallway. Max stood in the open door, smiling as he watched me get into the elevator. I waved at him as the doors closed, smiling at him.

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Lindy asked as she paced through our living room in some flannel shorts and an old, oversized grey shirt. "You were in the bathroom when suddenly, purple glowing hands." She waved her hands around dramatically.

"Yeah, it was really strange." I nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Well…" she sighed, "maybe your powers aren't fully developed yet and are just now growing." She shrugged, sitting crossed legged on the couch with me. "Or maybe you're developing new powers."

"You think that could be it?" I asked.

"All I know is that it happens sometimes to supers. Look at Jack-Jack, I mean, his power refined itself over time."

"Yeah, that's true." I nodded. "Speaking of Jack-Jack, how was tonight?" I asked her.

"Well, I had fun with your family…and Duke." She rolled her eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"No, he shows up, all set to hang out with me on an 'unofficial date', and I tell him about going bowling with your family. Next thing I know, he somehow gets himself invited to come along!" she cried.

"No! really?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, he can totally get away with anything!" she cried, exasperated. Glancing over at me, we both burst out laughing.

Lindy has curly, chin-length red hair and these beautiful green eyes. She's shorter than me, and sometimes more shy. Still, she's the best friend in the world.

Duke, on the other hand, is just like any class clown; he'll do anything to get a laugh. He's the tallest of our group and had short brown hair and brown eyes. He is quite cute and can get a few girls, but he loses them fast enough because of how immature he is.

"Sooo… you took a shower in Max's apartment?" Lindy asked, smirking.

"No, no way are you changing the subject. Besides, I wasn't going to take a half-hour bus ride feeling like the floor of a movie theater." I explained.

"That is his shirt you're wearing though, is it not?" she asked pointedly.

"Well- yes, it is…but, you see, there's a good reason…" I stammered. Lindy raised her eyebrows. "Okay, I'm going to give it back to him…eventually. I just- my shirt was drenched. You would've done the same!" I told her.

"True." She nodded. I smiled, resting my head on my arm, studying the shirt I was wearing. The way I felt around Max was…unlike anything before. He made me feel so comfortable.

This was probably the first time in my life I had felt a desire to tell a non-super my secret identity. I just…there was too much uncertainty right now. I'd have to wait until the right time. And whatever I did, I could not, under any circumstances, bring it up to my family.

* * *

**A/N:** Yea for new story! All right, I'm going to be gone for a week or two for Yellowstone, so you're going to have to be patient with this story. This chapter had a lot of background info in it, but mainly cause it was the first chapter. The others will have more content and more action. Please review! Feedback makes my stories better!


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter two**

A/N: I hope more people will read this, because I just decided to make it part one in a two part story. Anyway, way more interesting stuff this time, although I hope some of you found that whole phone-conversation-bad-guy-moo-goo-gai thing funny (because I did). Please review if you like it- or if you don't. Alright, you know the drill, Parr family belongs to Disney and the other characters (including two new ones- Zach Sanders and Dr. Demmer) belong to me. Also, words in **bold **near the end of this chapter are from the song **Another One Bites the Dust **by Queen. I suggest listening to it while reading that section.

* * *

I slipped my fingers comfortingly around the warm, smooth surface of the coffee cup, breathing in the inviting smell of my hot chocolate. I pulled my legs up in the oversized chair I was curled up in, listening faintly to the noise of the Daily Grind, the coffee shop that we all hang out in. Violet and Max were laughing and talking quietly on the couch next to me, and one of the girls that went to school with us, Shane Vonn, was reading a newspaper. It was very calm…until Duke barged over.

"Hey Lindy," he cooed in a deep whisper, "How about I buy us some coffee?"

I opened my eyes, giving him a glare.

"No thanks, I already have a drink. Besides, I don't like coffee." I turned around in the chair so that my back was facing him.

"Aw, Lindy, when will you give me a chance?" he whined, coming around to the other side of the chair.

"Duke, I don't think I'll ever…" I paused mid-sentence as I saw Zach Sanders enter. Everything suddenly seemed to be in slow motion as he came closer. His reddish-brown hair fell into his perfect, hypnotizing grey eyes as he walked. He nodded at me, smiling, and I blinked slowly. I could've sworn music was playing somewhere.

"Helllooo? Earth to Lindy!" Duke waved his hand frantically in front of my face. I blinked again, the clattering sounds of the coffee shop returning. Shaking my head, I sat back up in my chair.

"Let me guess… Zach Sanders?" Duke flopped into the chair next to me.

"Who?" I asked, hoping that he wasn't going to tease me.

"Zach, your megacrush."

"My…what?" I asked, turning quickly towards Duke.

"Come on Lindy, you've been crushing on him since the beginning of this year!" Duke pointed out.

"No- no, I have not!" I crossed my arms.

"Have too!" he retorted.

"Have not!"

"Have too!"

"Have not!"

"Well, if you haven't, then why is his name all over your notebook?" Duke asked, picking up my five-subject notebook off the coffee table, which clearly had 'Zach Sanders' and little hearts penciled all over it.

"I-I, I wasn't…" I trailed off, clearly caught. Duke smirked. I hated him when he smirked. "Mmmphh!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh yea, that's mature." He rolled his eyes. I hated him when he rolled his eyes.

* * *

I carried my newspaper with me, walking over to Zach in a rush. As I came up to his table, I threw the paper down in front of him. He looked up at me in surprise.

"What's up, Shane?" he asked.

"This is our next story." I said with confidence, scooting the paper closer to him. He looked down at the front page which held a picture of a man in handcuffs and a second picture of a super named Spectrum. The title read "Spectrum Captures Criminal". I saw Zach studying it. Zach was the photographer for the school's paper, of which I was a journalist.

"What, you want to cover this Spectrum story?" he asked, confused. I sighed.

"No, supers. What's the one thing everyone wants to know about them?" I asked.

"Their…" he started slowly.

"Their secret identities!" I told him, a smile on my face. "All we have to do is find out. Should be easy enough to set a trap." I shrugged, fully confident.

"Alright," Zach nodded, "cool." He went back to his coffee and magazine. I stood there a minute longer, waiting. Finally, I turned and walked away frustrated.

"Non-super…" I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes.

* * *

I closed my eyes, concentrating all my power on my hands. Nothing happened.

"Is this going to take much longer?" Blaze sighed, pretending to look down at his watch. I opened my eyes, turning back to him and Viridian.

"I-I don't understand. I can't seem to make it happen again. Maybe it was just a fluke or something." I shrugged, sitting on the ground. Viridian walked over to me.

"No, you just don't have control over your new power yet, that's all." She reassured me. I smiled back up at her.

"Yeah, well you better learn fast, because I'm bored!" Blaze called out to us.

"Be quiet!" Viridian spun back around to him.

"I agree with him!" I heard someone shout over to me. We all looked over to the edge of the junkyard we were in at an abandoned building. Speed Demon was leaning against the side of it, his arms crossed. I grimaced at the sight of my brother. It was just like him to come here and torment me.

"What are you doing here, freak!?" I shouted over to him.

"Freak? I think that term describes you better, what with your 'new powers' and all." He replied sarcastically as he walked over to me.

Dash and I were both the same height, despite our age difference of four years. He had lost some of his freckles as he grew, and his blond hair was now short and trim. He was slim and muscular, thanks to the many athletics he took part in. Obviously one of the senior guys that girls crushed on, he usually went through a girlfriend every month or so. Right now he was surprisingly single.

"I'm beginning to think that you made this all up." He smirked. I clutched my fists, closing my eyes. Once he found a weakness, he would be relentless in teasing me. I had grown a lot since my shy, quiet high-school days, but he could still get under my skin like no other.

"In fact, I believe that dad is about to give me more super work than you, because of my superior powers, you know." He started to rush around me in a blur to demonstrate. I was shaking, trying not to burst out in anger. Dust was blowing everywhere, making it hard to see and concentrate.

Purple flashed in front of my eyes, temporarily blinding me. In that small moment of blindness, I lashed out with a yell, letting one of the purple orbs that had materialized in my hands go. Something exploded.

Everything went silent as I stood, panting. Viridian and Blaze were frozen behind me. The dust started to settle, and Speed Demon was paused in mid-step staring at the wall behind him. A chunk of brick and mortar had been blasted away, missing his head by a near three inches. No one said or did anything for a few minutes.

"I…think I believe you now." Speed Demon replied shakily.

* * *

After I had finished my rounds at the museum, and was satisfied that everything was safe and secure, I headed back to the main desk to chill. I plopped down in my swivel chair, propping my feet on top of the desk. I adjusted my nametag on my uniform that read 'Metroville Museum night security- Jeff'. All the lights in the museum were off, making it a great place to catch a quick nap.

Gazing at the security screens one last time, I brought out my MP3, and clicked it on.

**Ooh, let's go**

I closed my eyes, smiling.

**Steve walks warily down the street**

**With the brim pulled way down low**

**Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet**

**Machine guns ready to go**

**Are you ready, hey**

**Are you ready for this**

**Are you hanging on the edge of your seat**

**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**

**To the sound of the beat****- yeah**

I became aware of a faint beeping noise and realized that one of the security screens was going off; someone was inside the building.

**Another one bites the dust**

**Another one bites the dust**

**And another one gone**

**And another one gone**

**Another one bites the dust**

**Hey, I'm gonna get you too**

**Another one bites the dust**

I sat up, bending forward towards the screen. There was a dark shadow moving around in the treasure room. Shivering with fear, I grabbed my heavy flashlight and headed off down the hall.

**How do you think I'm going to get a long**

**Without you when you're gone**

**You took me for everything that I had**

**And kicked me out of my own**

**Are you happy? Are you satisfied?**

**How long can you stand the heat**

**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**

**To the sound of the beat**

**Look out**

I came to the treasure room doorway, hiding myself behind a case as I tried to build up my courage.

**Another one bites the dust**

**Another one bites the dust**

**And another one gone**

**And another one gone**

**Another one bites the dust, yeah**

**Hey, I'm gonna get you too**

**Another one bites the dust**

Gazing around the corner, I could only hear my shallow breath. Then, a woman in a blue and yellow super suit stepped forward. She had her blond hair cut as short as a boy's and was wearing a black mask.

**Hey**

She paused in front of a lit case, examining the large jewel inside for a moment. Then, she reached a hand out, which appeared to be wet.

**Oh, take it**

**Bites the dust**

**Bite the dust hey**

Tracing a circle in the glass, I could see smoke rising from where her hand was. The glass disintegrated at her touch, opening the case easily. I stood up, entering the room as bravely as I could.

"H-hey, you..!" I called out, my voice shaky. She turned around, a haughty smile on her face. I gulped as she came closer, grabbing me by my neck and lifting me off the ground.

**Hey**

**Another bites the dust**

**Another one bites the dust, ow**

**Another one bites the dust, hey hey**

**Another one bites the dust, heeey**

**Ooh, show down**

"You better tell Metroville that there's a new villain in town, a powerful one." She told me. I gasped, not being able to breath, my MP3 sounding faint and far away.

**There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man **

**And bring him to the ground**

**You can beat him**

**You can cheat him**

**You can treat him bad and leave him**

**When he's down, yeah**

**But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you**

**I'm standing on my own two feet**

**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**

**Repeating to the sound of the beat**

**Oh yeah**

She threw me down, grabbing the jewel and rushing out of the room.

**Another one bites the dust**

**Another one bites the dust**

**And another one gone**

**And another one gone**

**Another one bites the dust, yeah**

**Hey, I'm gonna get you too**

**Another one bites the dust**

I panted, watching her leave as I lost consciousness.

**Shoot out**

**Hey, alright**

* * *

A/N: I couldn't resist putting that song in here; I thought it went so good with the scene! Once again, please review! The next chapter is going to be pretty much like this one, still getting the main part of the story set up, but each chapter will most likely get more and more exciting. Keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

A/N: Thank you to all who are reading and reviewing! The words in _italics _are straight from _Wikipedia. _Okay, I don't have anything else to say, sooo… here's the next chapter! Once again, the Parrs belong to Disney and others belong to me. Enjoy!

* * *

I yawned, padding downstairs in my pajamas for breakfast. I had spent the night in my old room at my house, my parents wanting to know more about what was going on. We had moved into a bigger house after our previous was destroyed by Syndrome and that huge explosion.

As I entered the kitchen, I saw my mom and dad talking(which really meant they were fighting) about something in the newspaper. I grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down at the table, causing their argument to stop.

"Good morning, honey." My mother greeted me, setting a plate of eggs and bacon down in front of me. I pushed the soggy eggs around on my plate with my fork.

"What's the matter?" my dad asked. I glanced up at them.

"You only serve eggs and bacon when something really bad happens." I pointed out. They both glanced at each other quickly. "The last time we had eggs and bacon, you told us that grandpa had died. What happened this time?" I asked nervously.

"It has nothing to do with personal stuff, this time its super stuff." My dad told me, pushing the paper towards me. I glanced down at the front page.

The headline read: **New Villain Steals Town Jewel**. Underneath there was a blurry still image from a security camera where you could see a dark figure, and another picture of an empty glass case that looked as if someone had melted right through the glass.

"She stole the Blue diamond, the crown of the Metroville Museum. The police station said that they got a note, supposedly from this villain, which claimed her name is sundew." My dad told me as I looked up.

"But, how did this happen?" I asked.

"As far as anyone knows, her power has something to do with being able to disintegrate things. She melted right through that glass case with her hands." My mom jumped in. I looked up in surprise.

"She could be defeated easily." My dad dismissed the issue.

"You always do this; never underestimate a villain's power!" my mom cried at him.

"Guys! Don't start fighting again, please?" I asked, wanting them to stop. They both turned to look at me. I sighed. "I-I'm having trouble with my powers." I gazed down at my plate.

"What kind of troubles?!" my dad asked, concerned.

"I'm not completely sure. I seem to be… developing a new power." I glanced back up at them. They looked at each other.

"Are you sure? That almost never happens." My mom came closer. I nodded.

"Well, that's great!" my dad nodded. "Never hurts to have more powers."

"It does if you can't control them." My mom shot him a look. "I'll call Dr. Demmer and arrange an appointment." My mom headed for the phone.

Dr. Demmer is a doctor for supers and we've been using him for almost ten years. He helped us with Jack-Jack's powers and when Dash got sick last year and temporarily lost his power. He has gray hair and glasses and always seemed to act more like family than a doctor. This would be one of the first times that he would have to be seriously concerned with me.

Someone came through the front door as mom finished arranging an appointment for me.

"Hey everyone, how's it going?" Duke greeted us as he and Lindy entered.

"Oh, hey Duke, Lindy." My mom smiled, hanging up the phone. "Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking Lindy out-" Duke started.

"No, Duke." She replied almost automatically.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying." He shrugged. "I guess nothing."

"Could you two babysit Jack? We have a meeting with the head of security at the museum tonight, and Dash and Violet both can't babysit." She said.

"Sure." Duke nodded.

"I guess so." Lindy replied less enthusiastically.

"Great! Now, I made him promise to not use his powers tonight, so he should be easy to take care of. Bedtime is at nine." She told them.

"I'm sure we can handle it." Duke smiled. I'm so glad I'm not them.

* * *

"Jack! Get back here!" I cried, trying desperately to chase the laughing boy that was currently flying around the house. Every time we passed a window, I paused just long enough to close the blinds. I'm sure the neighbors would be thrilled to see someone chasing a flying boy all over the game room.

As I was running across the living room, I passed Duke as he was sitting in a chair, leafing through a magazine. I stopped, panting as Jack flew out of sight.

"Duke!" I gasped, "Why aren't you helping me?"

"Hmm?" he looked up, "Oh, sorry. Are you having trouble breathing? You know, I can perform CPR."

"No, I'm fine." I sighed, standing up. "By the way, why are you reading a plant magazine?"

"Because, as it turns out, Sundew is a type of carnivorous plant. Here, look." He pointed to an article in the magazine. I leaned over him and scanned my eyes down the page.

_The Sundews comprise one of the largest __genera of carnivorous plants, with over 170 species. These members of the family Droseracceae lure, capture, and digest insects using stalked mucilaginous glands covering __their__ leaf surface. Insects that become entrapped in the sweet mucilage usually succumb to death within one quarter of an hour, either by exhaustion or through asphyxiation._

"Wow." I breathed.

"Yeah… what's it mean?" Duke asked.

"It means that this plant has a kind of slime it secretes and traps bugs with, killing them in fifteen minutes by either them exhausting themselves while trying to escape, or suffocating them in the slime." I told him, studying the picture of the beautiful plant. "It also says that it attracts the insects by the sweet smell of the slime, so I'm guessing that whoever this supervillain is, she probably is able to produce this acidic slime and also generates pheromones." My large word made Duke give me a blank stare. "You know, pheromones…like how animals are attracted to each other, kind of like perfume." I sighed. He blinked, nodding.

"You can't catch me!" Jack cried, flying past my head. Duke leapt up, catching the little boy before he could get away.

"Gotcha! Time for bed, little guy." Duke carried Jack towards his room, the boy protesting all the way. "And don't even think about trying to go all 'intangible' on me…" his voice trailed off.

My phone rang and I picked it up quickly, glad that Duke had finally taken care of Jack.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Lindy." I heard Zach on the other end. I held my breath for a moment, wondering if I was dreaming. "Are you there?" he asked after a moment.

"Oh, yeah, I'm here." I spoke quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Duke coming back into the room.

"Well, I was just wondering, since I have to do a story over it, if you'd like to come with me to see the school's play on Friday. They're doing Little Shop of Horrors."

"Well yes, _Zach, _I'd love to _go out_ with you on Friday." I said loudly, staring over at Duke. I saw his face twist in surprise.

"Alright, well, I'll meet you in front of the auditorium at six thirty, okay?" he asked.

"Okay, bye!" I replied cheerfully before hanging up. I laughed, dancing around the room.

"Yes! I got a date with Zach Sanders! Alright!" I cried happily, bouncing around Duke. He appeared speechless for once, which was nice.

"What's the matter Duke? Cat got your tongue?" I giggled. He shook his head.

"No-no, I'm just… you think you could do better than _Zach_!" he said disgustingly. He was back. I stopped.

"Oh, no! You are not going to annoy me this time! This is what I've wanted for months!" I laughed before heading into the kitchen. For that one second when he was quiet, I had almost felt sorry for him Almost.

* * *

Dad had assigned me to patrol a part of the city once a week, just to stay in shape with my powers and abilities. I loved just being invisible, sneaking around and getting a glance of what's going on in everyone's life.

This night everything was calm, and nothing much seemed to be happening. That is, until I reached 26th street. I heard a yell, and saw a young man down on the street as he was snatched up by a blue blur. It was Warwind.

Warwind was a villain that I had dealt with a few times. He could fly fast, but always overestimated himself and made it easy for me to defeat him. Tonight would be no different.

I followed him for about five minutes, the whole time the young man that had been captured was screaming. There was something vaguely familiar about those screams…

Warwind swept closer to the rooftop, and I jumped at the opportunity. I leapt up at him, knocking him from the sky. We all tumbled to the ground. He got back up, dusting his blue super suit off. He had dropped the young man about a few feet away. I got up, running towards him.

"Ah, Spectrum, ready to lose this time?" he sneered.

"You know I always win." I rolled my eyes, turning myself invisible. He glanced around, panicked. I smiled; I had him.

Then, he grabbed the man off of the rooftop, dangling him off the edge of the building by his collar. I gasped, giving away my location. He smiled, dropping the man. I became uninvisible, creating a force field around Warwind, and then pushing it off the side of the building. I could hear him scream as he fell, but then I let him go. He laughed as he flew by me.

"Maybe next time, Spectrum!" he crowed. "You better save that boy now!"

I ignored him as I ran towards the edge of the building, jumping off the side of it. As I free-fell I managed to catch the falling man around his waist, then created a force field around us before we crashed to the ground. We landed clumsily, but safely. I let us go and the young man fell onto his stomach while I landed gracefully on all fours.

He moaned as he got up, and then turned to me. I had my back to him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Spectrum." I smiled as I turned around, flipping my hair. Then, I stopped.

The man I had saved was Max.

"Thank you, I thought I was about to die." He sighed, glancing up at the rooftop we had just fallen from.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well, I just…it's what I do." I stuttered nervously, trying to back away. "Saving people, and all. Really, it was no big deal, Max." I grimaced, realizing what I had just done.

"How did you know my name?' he turned towards me.

I leapt up the building we were standing by, running once I reached the rooftop. I panted as I ran, nervous and scared.

"Wait! How did you know my name…?!" I could hear Max in the faint distance.

That couldn't have gone any worse.

* * *

A/N: there you go, chapter three! From this point on it's going to get good! More of that villain, and more on Dash in the next chapter. I drew pictures of all the characters in this story, but I'm not all that good at trying to convert those pictures into words. Oh, well, I guess you have a good enough idea of what everyone looks like. I command you to Review! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

A/N: Sorry, I realize that in the last chapter I put 'uninvisible' instead of just using 'visible'. It was early in the morning and I wasn't quite awake yet (obviously…). Alright, this is the chapter that really starts off the action. So, like always, The Parrs belong to Disney and everyone else belong to me.

* * *

Dad was driving me to Dr. Demmer's place, which looked a whole lot like Edna's in the fact that it was out in the middle of nowhere and it was huge and futuristic looking. I stared out the window, watching the land rise and fall in hills. My dad looked over at me.

"Are you nervous Vi?" he asked.

"No, not yet." I sighed. I really didn't know what was going to happen when we got there. It was better not to worry about it.

We pulled up to the gate, got past security, and continued on the drive up to the huge stainless steel building. Once we parked, we both got out and were greeted by the tall, old man that rushed over to us.

"Bob! Violet! It's been ages since I've seen you!" he smiled as he rushed over to us. I smiled back at him.

"Hey, Demmer," my dad shook the doctor's hand, "Just here for Violet's appointment."

"That's right, the new power!" he cried, rushing over to me. "It will be very exciting to be able to study this. I've only seen one other case before and that poor guy…" he trailed off. "Well, that's not important." He cleared his throat. "Alright, follow me." He led us off into the building.

I glanced nervously at my dad while we followed him. This was starting to get scary. Dr. Demmer was yammering on about how long it'd been since he'd seen us, and what his family was up to. My dad rubbed my shoulder supportively. I smiled up at him.

We finally reached a room that was carpeted and had lots of chairs and couches. It was a waiting room.

"Okay, dad, you get to wait right here while I take Violet back here for her appointment. I just got the new issue of top secret sciences, if you're interested." Demmer told my dad.

"You know I am." He replied, taking a seat and grabbing a magazine from a nearby table. "See you soon, Vi." He smiled encouragingly at me. I smiled shakily back as Dr. Demmer and I disappeared behind an automatic door.

"Now Violet, there's no reason to be nervous. We're just going to give you a physical, make sure everything's okay." He told me. I nodded as a smiling nurse came up to me, leading me into a room.

"Okay, we're going to take a blood test and a short check-up first." He assured me. That part went fast enough. I was then led into a big, empty room where Demmer and the nurse got into a booth that had a large glass window looking into the room.

"Let's see how your powers are doing." Dr. Demmer spoke over an intercom. I created some force fields, small at first, but eventually large enough to fill the entire room.

"Very good." He told me. "Now your invisibility."

I turned one hand invisible, then the other, then my feet, then my head, and eventually my whole body.

"Alright, very good." He told me. "Your powers have certainly grown a lot."

We went from there to another smaller room. I sat down in a chair as Dr. Demmer took a seat.

"Alright, Violet, you haven't had any contact with toxic chemicals or super weapons that might have malfunctioned? Perhaps a scientific experiment?" he asked.

"No." I shook my head.

"Okay, Violet, tell me about this new power."

"Well," I started, "The first time it happened I was at Max's house, in the bathroom. The next time, I was trying to practice it with Duke and Lindy. Every time it happens, a purple light flashes in front of my eyes and a small force field sphere appears in each of my hands. The last time it happened, I threw one and it blew up part of a wall." I shrugged. Dr. Demmer was scribbling something on a pad of paper.

"Hmm, a very powerful new superpower." He murmured. "Well, no one has gotten hurt, have they?" he asked.

"No. I mean, Dash almost got his head blown off, but I missed him by a few inches."

"So you threw the force field at his head?" Demmer asked.

"No, I didn't mean to. It's just, when I'm blinded temporarily by the flash of purple, I don't think clearly. Plus, he was really annoying me."

"Violet," he leaned towards me, "You know that guy I was talking about, the only other super that developed new powers?" he asked me. I nodded. "Well, he died while developing those powers because he wasn't able to gain control over them. His powers destroyed him."

I leaned back, scared.

"Nothing to worry about yet with you." He assured me. "It's just, no one knows how to gain control over new powers except the person that's gaining them. So, you must try hard to use them responsibly. If you don't…" he trailed off. I gulped.

"Now, do you think you could demonstrate them for me?" he asked. I shook my head, now scared to death of my new power.

"Alright, that's okay. Anything else bothering you?" he asked.

"I- it's just…" I took a deep breath, "I want to tell Max who- what I am." I blurted out.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow before dismissing the surprised nurse.

"Yeah, this is the first time. It's- I really care about him and I feel awful keeping this secret."

"Violet, do you think that your boyfriend will be in your life a long time? As either a husband or a close friend?" he asked.

"I'm not sure…I hope so, I want him to. Maybe that's why I want to tell him, just so he will be in my life."

"Well, I wouldn't tell him anything yet. Wait for a while, make sure he wants to and likes being around you, with you." He smiled. I sighed, nodding as we both stood up.

* * *

I was reading the paper in our dining room as Violet walked past. I rushed out into the foyer before she went outside.

"Hey Vi," I waved at her, "want to catch a villain tonight?"

"Sorry dad," she smiled apologetically as she held the door open, "but I have a date with Max. It's too late to cancel. Maybe next time." She closed the door behind her. My shoulders sank, but only for a moment. I had a brilliant idea.

"Dash! Could you come down here?" I yelled. A blur rushed down the stairs. Dash was suddenly standing in front of me.

"Yeah dad?" he asked.

"How would you like to catch a villain tonight?" I asked him.

"Seriously?!" He cried, a wide smile on his face.

"Seriously."

"Of course! When can I leave?" he ran around me in a circle.

"Hang on there; you need to get into your supersuit first." I laughed. He disappeared for half a second and then was back, clad in his black and red suit.

"Ready!" he smiled.

"Alright, you're going to capture Sundew and get back the Blue Diamond." I told him.

"Cool, a challenge. This will get me into the paper, front page." He laughed.

"She's hiding out in one of the abandoned warehouses in downtown Metroville." I informed him. "Now, avoid her hands because-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, she can melt through stuff. Okay, bye!" he shouted before disapearing. I stood in the open doorway, staring out at the dark night. Helen came and stood by me.

"Are you sure he'll be safe? You know how reckless he can be." She told me, concerned.

"I'm sure." I kissed her reassuringly.

* * *

I watched Dash leave, rushing off into the distance. Pouting, I flew outside my window onto the roof.

"No fair, I never get any super work."

Suddenly, I had an idea. I could go and help Dash! Everyone wouldn't mind, in fact they'd be proud! I wouldn't be little Jack-Jack any more, I could have my own secret identity!

Glancing behind me at my room, I jumped off the roof and started to fly after Dash.

* * *

A/N: uh oh! This can't turn out good! Next time you must promise not to get mad at me, because it's time for something bad to happen! No one really understands how powerful Sundew's power is, because she can adjust the acidity of her slime. Anyway, enough of me rambling on…it's time to review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

A/N: Here's one of the most tense chapters out of the whole story (this first part anyway). As usual, the Parrs belong to Disney and everyone else to me. I get really tired of repeating that, and I bet you're tired of hearing that. Sorry. Here's the chapter.

* * *

After a little searching, I found which warehouse Sundew was hiding in. Looking in through a broken window, I saw her sitting on a pile of sandbags with her legs kicked up on a table. The Blue Diamond was resting on the table. I tried to keep my breathing as quiet as possible, trying to find the best way to surprise her.

I fell through the window.

She glanced up quickly, jumping to her feet. I landed on another pile of sandbags, sending up a cloud of dust.

"Ommf." I grunted when I landed. Coughing, I picked myself up and tried to dust my black outfit off. Sundew was standing, hands outstretched and covered with dripping slime. So much for catching her off guard.

I dashed over to her, breaking out of the cloud of dust. Stopping suddenly, I saw her face look at me with admiration.

"Nice powers…" she circled me. I watched her warily.

"Give me the Blue Diamond." I told her. She pouted, stopping.

"After all the trouble I went through to get it? No, go get your own." She sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll just have to take care of you first." I smirked. Backing up, I speed forward, running circles around her. Her short hair whipped around her head as she watched me calmly. I stopped.

"Why are you so calm?" I asked, thinking that she should have been at least somewhat scared.

"Your power's great and everything, but I think mine's better." She yawned. That did it. I was mad; there was no way her stupid power was better than mine. I mean, my power wasn't stupid…oh, you know what I mean.

"Oh yeah?" I seethed. Running to the far end of the warehouse, I stared her down. Then, as fast as I possible could, I ran full-force at her. Everything was a blur as I grew closer and closer. She watched me calmly with a smile.

Suddenly, right before I reached her, she stuck her hand out right in front of me. I barely made out that it was covered with slime before I ran into it.

Her hand caught me on my side, and I fell straight to the ground screaming in pain. It felt as if something had exploded, as if my skin had been torn apart. It was a burning, living pain. I clutched the spot with my hands, writhing and crying out, tears gathering in my eyes. It hurt so bad.

"Oh, stop being such a baby." She muttered, stepping over me and heading for the table.

I kept moaning, not being able to do much else. Looking down, I saw an open wound and skin. Her slime was eating slowly away at my supersuit. There was a big hole in it where my side was bleeding, and as I looked at one of my hands, I saw my glove slowly disappearing. I glanced back over to her, bewildered. She smirked.

"Surprised? My power is worse than it seems. Although I did hit you with an extremely acidic amount of it, usually it isn't all that bad." She jumped up on the table, crossing her legs as she sat down.

"W-why?" I whispered through clenched teeth.

"To teach you a lesson, you arrogant, overconfident _super._" She told me with narrowed eyes. Her voice dripped with hatred. I shivered, wondering how anyone could hate a super that much. "And because I need something from you."

I whimpered, closing my eyes as the pain cut to me again.

"Don't worry, you should be fine if you get to a hospital fast enough, otherwise…" she trailed off, leading my mind to the nightmares of what could happen if I was left here. "Now, you used to be part of a super family, did you not?"

"How…did you know that?" I gasped. She smiled.

"And you know Spectrum's secret identity, do you not? She is your sister, isn't she?" Sundew continued. I gazed at the ceiling, breathing heavily as I tried to ignore the pain. "Well?" she persisted.

"Yes." I said through clenched teeth.

"Very good. Now, Speed Demon, I need you to tell me her secret identity." She said.

"No-never…" I groaned.

"Hmmm, looks as if you need some motivation." She went over behind a pile of sandbags. She grabbed something and then returned, carrying Jack by his collar.

"Jack!" I gasped, sweat running down my forehead. He was struggling, looking frightened. His wide eyes saw me, and he started to panic.

"Let me go!" He wailed. Sundew thrust him up against the wall, holding him by his throat.

"Her identity, Speed Demon." Sundew commanded.

"Jack…use your powers…!" I cried over to him.

"I'll disintegrate him before he escapes!" Sundew yelled. Jack was frozen with fear. "Her identity!" She shouted over to me. I stared at Jack's eyes, panting because of the pain. Then, I shrunk in defeat.

"Violet." I looked away, tears running down my face.

"Violet who?" she commanded, pinning Jack to the wall harder. I turned back towards her, anger rising in my voice.

"Violet…Parr." I grimaced. It was silent for a moment.

"Very good…" Sundew smiled, dropping Jack. "You can have the blue diamond back, it was just to lure you here, and really, I only needed to do that to find Spectrum's weakness."

She walked over to me where I was panting. She stared down at me, a look of success on her face. I glared up at her, shaking in pain.

"Hmm, cute-but too young for me." She said loosely, stepping on me as she walked away. I howled in pain, twisting onto my side. I watched her leave, and was left to the sound of my sobs.

"Dash…" Jack asked quietly, walking towards me.

"Jack-go home. Now!" I yelled at him, "Hurry…tell them where I am!" I shouted after him as he tumbled towards the wall, disappearing through it. I sighed heavily, wincing in anguish.

For a minute, I thought I would have to wait half an hour or so until Dad or someone would be able to rescue me, and I started to whimper.

* * *

I had just saved a bus from crashing into a car in downtown Metroville and was getting the typical "Thank you, Blaze" shouts from the passengers when I heard a faint sound. It sounded almost… inhuman.

I got away from the commotion as fast as I could and followed the noise into a warehouse that looked abandoned. Dropping onto the floor, I glanced around nervously. There was a dark shape on the floor on the other side of the warehouse. Approaching, I started to realize who it was.

"Speed Demon?" I gasped, running towards the young man that was clutching his bleeding side, clenching his teeth and whimpering. Dropping onto my knees, I stared at his side. It was unlike any wound I had seen before. His supersuit was destroyed; it almost looked as if something had burnt a hole into it.

"What…what happened?" I whispered. He groaned, turning onto his other side and closing his eyes tightly.

"It hurts…help me, Blaze, it hurts so bad…" he sobbed.

"Hey, chill out, it's okay…everything will be fine." I tried to calm him down. He panted as I tried to gather him up in my arms. "We'll be home soon."

I ran towards the door, rushing out into the night and running as fast as I could towards the Parr's house in a panic.

* * *

I laughed as Violet finished her joke. We were eating a candle-lit dinner that I had cooked for us. It was romantic, even if we were only eating it in my kitchen.

Suddenly, Violet's phone went off.

"Oh, sorry, let me get that." She apologized. I took a bite of lasagna as I watched her face. She smiled at me as she listened to the other end.

Suddenly, her smile melted off of her face. She grew pale and put her hand up to her mouth. I dropped my fork, swallowing heavily.

"Oh- oh, my gosh- I- I'll be there as fast as I can!" she replied hurriedly before hanging up and throwing her phone into her bag.

She stood up, struggling to put her coat on.

"Violet, is everything okay?" I asked, standing up.

"Yes, I mean, no….I have to go. My brother's hurt. I have to go!" She cried, rushing out the door. I stood, staring out the open door after her.

* * *

A/N: I told you something bad was going to happen! Thank goodness that Jack wasn't hurt. It gets even more dramatic after this, so stay tuned. What will Sundew do now that she knows who Spectrum really is? You'll find out soon enough. Review! (You're probably tired of hearing that too, aren't you?)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

A/N: Here's the next chapter. The Parrs and Lucius belong to Disney, the rest to me. Enjoy!

* * *

I ran in through the front door, out of breath from rushing here. There was a commotion in my entire house, people everywhere. I saw my dad running around, trying to help Dr. Demmer who was upstairs taking care of Dash. My mother was busy in the kitchen, cooking something to keep herself busy so she wouldn't cry. Duke was pacing the upstairs' hallway, and Lindy was hugging a crying Jack-Jack. I looked over, tears making my vision blurry, and saw Lucius sitting in a chair. He jumped to his feet when he saw me enter. I collapsed into his arms, starting to cry as he hugged me.

"How are you doing Vi?" he asked, rubbing my arm.

"I-I'm fine. How bad is he?" I whispered. Lucius helped me sit down.

"Pretty bad. He went after Sundew, and she slimed him. The acid ate away at his side. We don't know if…well, we're just waiting to see what Dr. Demmer says.

I stared absently. Dash went after Sundew…that's who dad wanted me to go after tonight. I told him I couldn't make it because I had a date. This wouldn't have happened if I had just cancelled the date and went after her myself. This was my fault.

Dr. Demmer emerged from Dash's room, rubbing his hands together nervously. Everyone rushed to him.

"Well, he'll live. In fact, the wound should be healed within a month. Since he's a super, his immune system is stronger and his skin can heal faster. There will be a scar, but I'm sure he could make up some story about a car crash, or something. Of course, if he hadn't been a super…" he trailed off, looking at his feet. Relief washed over everyone, except me. This was my fault.

I turned and rushed out the door, running to nowhere in particular. I ended up in an empty alley way.

Staring at the sky, I felt my anger rising. I screamed, kicking a brick wall, and then punching it. I backed away, crying as I sunk to the ground. All my fault.

Then, purple flashed in front of my eyes. I shook my head, looking down at my hands. The force fields were there. Grimacing, I stood back up. I didn't care if my powers destroyed me; it would probably be better that way.

Yelling out, I threw the spheres at the wall, hard. They reappeared in my palms. I panted, staring at my hands. Then, I threw those too. I kept throwing the force fields, screaming and crying as I ran around the alleyway. After about a half hour, I stopped. I had gained control of my powers.

The dust cleared, and the force fields disappeared from my hands. My breathing was labored as I collapsed to the ground in tears. Someone entered the alleyway; they had been watching me.

"Violet…?" I heard Duke ask as he approached cautiously.

"What?" I sobbed.

"Your family sent me after you, they were worried."

"They should have been worried about Dash, he almost died…and it was all my fault." I muttered.

"No, don't say that!" Duke knelt down beside me, putting a strong hand on my shoulder. "What happened tonight wasn't your fault, or anyone else's. We just, all underestimated Sundew's powers." He sighed.

"But- I was supposed to go after her! I mean, I should've just- cancelled the date or something." I cried.

"Vi, listen to me!" Duke grabbed me by my shoulders, turning me to face him. "Sundew didn't want Dash, she wanted you. Dash is alive, but if you had gone…you wouldn't be here right now." He whispered.

"How do you know that?" I asked, my tears slowly disappearing.

"Dash was forced to…to give away your secret identity." He told me quietly. I gasped. "Now, I don't know why this Sundew has a personal vendetta against you, but I think that you should lay low for awhile."

"But-" I started.

"No!" Duke yelled, standing back up as he ran his hands through his hair. "Vi, I couldn't stand losing a friend like you, or Dash, or Lindy…" he trailed off. I watched him warily as he paced.

"It's- I lost my best friend when I was little…and I don't want to lose another." He spoke quietly. I saw a tear running down his face. I stood up slowly, walking towards him. I put my hand on his shoulder, and he turned towards me.

"It's okay, I understand." I smiled weakly. He nodded, casually wiping his eyes on his sleeve. I took his hand and led him off down the street.

"You know I can control my new power now?" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah I saw that." He smiled.

* * *

I was sitting in a rooftop garden, staring at the full moon. I was wearing my supersuit, but I wasn't sure why. There were white flowers all around me, comforting me with their smell.

Suddenly, a blur of orange flames flew past me. I turned to see Blaze standing there.

"Beautiful tonight," he smiled.

"Yes, the moon is beautiful." I replied, turning back to the sky.

"I meant you." He said. I smiled, but didn't turn around.

"What are you doing here Blaze?" I sighed. He walked over in front of me.

"I-needed to talk to you." He said, sitting down in front of me.

"Well, make it fast because I have to get ready for a date." I told him.

"Are you still dating that jerk Zach?" he sighed in disgust, and I almost laughed.

"Yes. Now, what did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"Just that…I don't think that this Zach guy is good enough for you. You deserve someone better, stronger, who controls fire…"

"Blaze." I stopped him. He looked at me. "It's not going to work, okay? Haven't you caught on by now? We aren't going to go out."

For almost half a second I could've sworn I could see his eyes grow reflective with tears. Then, he seemed to get a hold of himself.

"Alright, you want to date a total jerk, go ahead!" he yelled out to me as he left. "But I won't be around forever." He muttered.

I wanted to say something back like "thank goodness", but something stopped me. He had looked…hurt. I actually felt bad. Surely he knew I always joked around with him; this whole date thing between us was a joke…it had to be.

* * *

I had been standing outside Dash's door for a long time, wanting to go in but not being able to. I didn't know what he'd look like a day after he had dealt with Sundew. Finally, I sighed and opened the door.

His room was dark; only one lamp on his desk was turned on. He was lying on his bed, eyes closed. His chest was bare, exposing the bandages that were wound around his middle. His lower half was covered with a white sheet.

As I shut the door softly, he turned his head towards me. A small smile showed on his face, his eyes halfway open.

"Hey, Vi…" he groaned, trying to sit up. I walked over to him, stopping him.

"I-I just came in to see how you're doing." I whispered. I gazed down at the bandages, reaching a finger out to run over them. He winced slightly and I pulled my hand back. "Sorry…" I turned to leave.

"No, I'm fine. The pain isn't as bad." He reassured me.

"But it's bad." I pointed out. He didn't answer. "Look," I sighed, "I just wanted to tell you, that I'm sorry about all of this."

"All of what?" he asked.

"You getting hurt. If I had just cancelled my date, this wouldn't of happened." I told him, turning back around.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have told her your true identity. It's just- she was going to kill Jack…" he broke off. I smiled weakly down at him.

"Hey, stop crying, freak. It's alright now." I tried to reassure him. He laughed weakly.

"You're all dressed up, where are you going? Max's?" he asked, smirking.

"Oh, sorry, I have to go now; you seem to be miraculously healed." I smiled at him as I left.

* * *

A/N: Okay, there you go. This chapter ended positive enough, but there's still a few more chapters left.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

A/N: Okay, I'm really getting tired of writing these author notes, so all I'm going to say this time is that the Parr family belongs to Disney and the other characters belong to me. Lucius isn't in this chapter, but if he was he would belong to Disney also.

* * *

I opened the door, wondering if Violet was running late. I sighed, thinking that maybe her brother was hurt worse than I thought. I really only invited her over because I wanted to see how she was doing. It always helped to have someone who cares around when something bad happens.

That's when the door was kicked open, banging me in the head and sending me to the ground.

"Ouh…" I groaned as I fell, my apartment spinning. Looking up, I saw someone enter. They were wearing a super suit that was yellow, blue, and black that showed off their midriff. She had short blond hair, and was staring down at me coldly.

"Who…are you?" I grunted, trying to get up. She put a foot on my chest, pushing me back down. Leaning over, she stared at me face to face.

"Sundew. I'm here to capture you." She smiled. I tried to say something, but my vision was blurring and my head hurt. "You okay? You look kind of tired." She smirked.

"Vi…" I whispered, trying to stay conscious.

"Don't worry about that, I hired someone to take care of her." She informed me. I blinked, darkness clouding my vision. Violet was in trouble, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

I was walking down the street, walking to Max's, when Warwind attacked. He had an energy blaster with him, and kept shooting it at me. Thankfully, his aim wasn't all that great.

I dodged the first blast, falling to the ground. Turning, I looked up at him. He was smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, forgetting that I wasn't in my supersuit.

"To take care of you…_Spectrum." _He laughed evilly. My eyes widened.

"H-how did you know who I am?" I shouted.

He answered me by trying to blast me again. I got up and ran, trying to avoid people on the street. Running down an alley way, I was met with a dead end. I looked up at a fire escape, and decided to try it. Jumping up, one of my hands caught the lower railing. Then, something blasted into the wall close to me, catching my shoulder.

"Auggh!" I cried, swinging by one arm. Warwind flew into the alley.

"Give up yet?" he sneered. I glared at him, then brought my feet up and kicked him in the chest, landing myself on the fire escape platform painfully. He fell, but that wouldn't stop him; not near long enough. I climbed up to the roof top, starting to feel winded. I was still tired from last night when I had used my powers.

I ran as fast as I could, turning myself invisible. Of course, he could still see me because of my clothes. I ran, energy blasts chasing me along the rooftop. Finally giving up the invisibility, I turned towards him, creating a force field around myself.

He hovered over me, blasting my force field as much as he could. This couldn't last forever; my powers tired after continuous assault.

"Who sent you?!" I yelled at him, knowing that he couldn't have been this prepared without someone organizing his plan of attack.

"I'll never tell you!" he crowed, sending one last blast at me, destroying my force field finally. I collapsed, starting to feel exhausted. He swooped close, shooting an energy blast at me. I rolled out of the way barely in time.

Panting, I glared at him as he flew off and turned around, coming back to destroy me. I suddenly had an idea, having just enough energy left for one last attack. Standing, I concentrated all my thoughts towards my hands. Purple flashed in front of my eyes.

He stopped, flying just above me, and shot one last energy blast. I held my hand up, and caught it in my force field in my right hand. Smiling up at the bewildered Warwind, I threw the force field at him.

There was an explosion, and I ducked. As I looked up, I saw Warwind lying on the ground, wounded. Parts of the roof were burning, and I walked carefully over to him. Leaning down beside him, I glared at him.

"Tell me who sent you." I demanded.

"No one." He coughed. I lifted my hand, preparing to use my new power again.

"I'll throw another force field at you!" I warned.

"You're exhausted, you don't have the energy…do you?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow, staring at him.

"Alright, fine!" he grunted, "It was…Sundew." He sighed.

"I thought so, why did she send you?" I asked.

"I don't know, she just told me to get as close as I could to destroying you. That was all." He glared at me. I stared back, and then stood up. Dragging him to the edge of the rooftop, I looked down at the street.

"Hey-what are you doing?!" he cried, panicked. I saw a parked cop car, and I tossed Warwind over the edge. He screamed, landing on the cop's hood. I smiled, brushing my hands off.

Then, tiredness won. I almost fell over.

"I have to…to get somewhere." I mumbled, making my way back down to the street. Max's was the closest place I could think of.

When I reached his apartment, I noticed the door was open. Entering cautiously, I saw that no one was there. However, as tired as I was, I didn't care. I scribbled a short note to Max and left it on his table before collapsing on his bed.

* * *

I was at the film festival at Metroville Park, taking pictures for the school paper. Every summer, some of the students in the media class set up a projection screen in the park and showed movies to earn some money. Tonight was the first night, so they were still setting up the screen when I got there.

That was when one of the girl's that had been fixing the projection screen lost her balance. She was left dangling above the screen, trying to desperately to hold on. Over her screams, I noticed that one of the students at my school, Duke, was trying to sneak away. Glancing one last time at the girl, I followed Duke.

He ran, once away from the crowd, towards a building. I tried to follow at a distance, wondering what he was doing. He eventually ended up leading me to the men's bathroom in what looked like an abandoned building. It was dimly lit, and graffiti decorated the bare concrete walls.

I came to the open bathroom door, leaning against the wall next to it. Why would Duke come all the way over here? Something weird was going on.

Turning slightly, I looked inside the bathroom. Duke's clothes were spread around the floor and he was pulling on what looked like…a super suit?

I couldn't breathe for a moment. I watched him slip into the orange and white suit before I got a hold of myself. This was my chance! A picture of this super without his mask!

Coming into full view, I held the camera up and snapped a photo, running away before he could see me.

* * *

I was up on my roof, reading a book, when Zach rushed up the stairs. I dropped my book, running over to him.

"Zach, what happened?" I asked, touching his arm.

"One of the most….awesome things-ever!" he panted. "I just got a picture of a super without his mask!" he cried, swinging me around. My smile fell.

"What?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah, and you'll never believe who it is!" he laughed. I felt dizzy, weightless.

"Duke Borden!" he cried, putting me back on my feet. I felt my heart skip a beat, and then speed up.

"W-what?" I whispered.

"Yeah, he didn't even see me!" he gloated. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"So…so you're probably putting it in the school paper?" I asked blankly.

"School paper? Are you kidding?! This is big, huge! I could easily make the front page of any major paper!" he laughed.

I punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. He fell backwards, landing on the ground. I picked up his camera, throwing it off the roof onto the street, smashing it to pieces.

"Sorry Zach," I sighed, "I guess you're just not my type." I stepped over him, going back down to my room to change.

* * *

I mumbled, turning over. Blinking my eyes open, I saw sunlight streaming in through Max's bedroom window. I smiled, closing my eyes again.

Then, I sat up with a gasp.

I glanced over at the alarm clock. It was 11:48 in the morning. I had been asleep for almost sixteen hours, and yet…Max wasn't back. Something was wrong, and I had to figure it out fast.

Walking into the living room, I scanned over everything. My note was still on the coffee table, the bathroom door was open, there was some left over Chinese food out on the counter…wait.

I walked over to the Chinese food, sniffing it. It was spoiled, because it had been left out of the fridge. Max wouldn't have done that, he probably was planning on eating it for dinner. I looked over at the door, and noticed that it was still unlocked. I saw something on the carpet by the door and bent down to look. Max's glasses were on the floor, one of the lenses broken. Nearby, there was blood, only a small drop of it, but blood nonetheless.

My phone rang, and I jumped. Sighing, I picked it up.

"Umm, hello?" I mumbled into the receiver.

"I have him, Spectrum." Answered a female voice. I stood up.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Aren't you looking for him? I have him with me, over in the fairgrounds." She continued.

"But-"

"I'll see you soon. Let's just hope you can fight better than your brother." She hung up. I stared at the wall for a moment, my mind racing, before I snapped my phone shut.

Rushing back into the bedroom, I dialed Lindy's number on my cell phone. I started to change.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Lindy, it's Violet." I said, slipping into my black and purple outfit.

"Violet! Everyone was worrying when you didn't come back last night-what happened?"

"I had a run in with Warwind, who was hired by Sundew." I told her, putting my mask on.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine, just tired. Look, Sundew hired Warwind to keep me busy while she kidnapped Max."

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped.

"I'm going to get him back." I told her.

"But-it's a trap! You can't go by yourself!" she pointed out.

"Yes I can! I'm going to save him and destroy Sundew! I can do this Lindy!" I told her before hanging up. Sighing, I left the apartment and started to head towards the fairgrounds.

* * *

A/N: Alright, how many more people can get hurt in this story? Next chapter is one of the last chapters in this first part of the story. The next part (the second part) I'll have to post after I get back from a mission trip with my church. Please Review! (I added please this time!).


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

A/N: Long chapter this time guys, sorry. All my other chapters have been kind of short. As is always, Disney owns the Parr family and I own the rest. Enjoy!

* * *

I groaned, opening my eyes. Looking around, I started to panic. The ground was far below me.

I screamed, trying to move. I couldn't budge. Looking down at myself, I saw that I was tied up in a thick rope. The rope had been tied to the top of a Ferris wheel, which was why the ground was far away.

"Shut up, will ya?" I heard someone shout over to me. I looked over, still gasping with fear. The villain that had come to my apartment last night was sitting in one of the cars on the Ferris wheel, her legs kicked up on the safety bar.

"Wha-what are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Waiting for Spectrum to show up. You're the bait." She smiled over at me. She looked familiar. I gazed at the ground, panting. I was scared of heights. I needed to distract myself.

"Do I know this…this 'Spectrum'?" I asked the woman.

"Oh yes, more than you think." She smirked.

"Well-I hope she gets here fast!" I smiled nervously.

"Oh yes, so do I." the villain smiled at me.

* * *

I knocked on Duke's door hurriedly.

"Hurry, Duke. Open the door…" I chanted to myself in a sing-songy voice.

The door opened slowly.

"Hmmm?" Duke leaned out towards me, his hair messy and only a shirt and boxers on.

"Duke-It's Violet. She went after Sundew by herself." I told him quickly, rushing into his apartment. He stared after me, surprised.

"What?" he asked, closing the door.

"Sundew kidnapped Max and…did you just wake up?" I asked.

"I-uh…yeah?" he answered, looking down at himself.

"It's almost one! Oh, never mind! That doesn't matter, Violet's in trouble!" I threw my hands up, starting to pace. Duke followed me.

"Hey, calm down! Let me get ready and we'll go help her-alright?" he asked, turning me around to face him. I stared at him in wonder for a moment.

"You'd do that, despite that fight we had?" I asked.

"Well…yeah. You're my friend." He shrugged. I smiled, and he looked down at his feet. "Just…give me a sec." he walked into his bedroom, starting to change. I turned my back to give him privacy.

"You should be more careful when you put your supersuit on. Zach got a picture of you without your mask the other night." I told him. He tripped trying to pull his suit on.

"What?!" he yelped.

"Yeah, I punched him out. Haven't seen him since." I hugged myself. Duke walked in front of me, trying to put his head through the top of his suit. I helped him.

"You did what?" he asked in amazement.

"Well, it wasn't like he was my megacrush or anything." I shrugged, and Duke smiled. I smiled up at him.

"Okay, let me get changed now." I spun him around, heading into his room. I could almost see him smiling as wide as he could.

* * *

The fairgrounds were abandoned this time of year; they were only used for the city's fair during October. The rest of the year they stood forgotten at the edge of town, a small River separating them from Metroville. There was a bridge, but it was closed with the fair, only opening in October.

Fortunately, I was a super and could easily get in and out of places most others couldn't. I was soon climbing the chain link fence that surrounded the fairgrounds. Dropping down on the other side, I gazed around cautiously. As far as I could see, the place was abandoned. But I knew better.

The farther into the fairgrounds I snuck, the more anxious I became. It was only when I reached the Ferris Wheel near the middle of the grounds that I found someone.

Sundew was waiting for me, and had Max tied up near the top of the Ferris Wheel. I paused.

"Sundew." I nodded.

"We've been waiting Spectrum." She smirked. Then, with a yell, she threw herself at me, hands wet with slime.

I ducked, creating a force field around myself. She landed next to me, standing and smiling. I stared as she placed her hands on the faint glowing field. She melted right through it. I gaped.

"Surprised?" she asked. I turned myself invisible, jumping up on the Ferris Wheel. I started to climb. Looking over my shoulder, Purple flashed in front of my eyes.

I threw the small force fields at Sundew, causing her to fall down, coughing, with the explosion. Making myself visible again, I drew myself up next to Max. I tried to untie him, not making much progress.

"I'm glad to see you again." He sighed. I smiled.

"Don't worry; I'll get us out of here safe enough, Max." I reassured him. Then, a ball of slime landed next to me on the wooden frame of the wheel. It melted straight through, and I jumped down to the ground.

"How do you know my name?!" Max wondered aloud. I smiled up at him before Sundew kicked me. She caught me on my chest, throwing me backwards with the force.

I landed in a pile under some spinning ride. Trying to sit up, I saw Sundew jump up to one of the cars above me. She dragged her hand along it and then leapt to the ground back by the Ferris wheel. I looked up in time to see the ride, dripping with slime, start to fall.

I stood, catching the broken car in a force field before it could crush me. Panting, I looked over at Sundew and Max…and immediately knew something was wrong.

Sundew was laughing in victory, and Max was staring openly at me. I looked down at the ground…and saw my mask lying in the dirt. Half of it had been eaten away by Sundew's slime.

Gasping, I looked back up, my hair falling in front of my face. I glanced over at Max, my eyes filling with tears as my mother's voice rang through my head.

_'Your identity is your most valuable possession. Protect it.'_

My force field started to weaken, and I dove out of the way of the car just before it crashed to the ground. I slid over to the base of the Ferris wheel. I panted, trying to keep control over myself. Glancing up at Max, I threw a small force field, releasing him from the ropes. I tossed another one at Sundew, sending her flying towards the wrecked car.

As Max fell, I enveloped him in a force field, landing him gently on the ground. Then, I felt a pain on my leg. I winced, my force field disappearing. Looking down, I saw that a small amount of Sundew's slime had landed on my leg and had eaten through my suit. It had reached my skin.

Max crawled over towards me, his eyes wide.

"Vi…you-you're…" he stammered, staring at me.

"I know." I replied, sitting up. "I-I couldn't tell you." I shrugged, a tear rolling down my face. Max wiped it away. We stared at each other for a moment, not being able to speak.

"But- you…you're a super?!" he shook his head suddenly. "I, I just can't believe this! All this time…" he trailed off, turning away from me. I was about to reach out to him, when Sundew pounced in front of us.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting." She sneered, picking me up by my neck. "But I have something I need to take care of…"

I was about to free myself, when I recognized her. It was Shane, the girl that was on the paper; she was Sundew. Why would she hate me this much? What was it that made her want to destroy me?

I kicked her, freeing myself. Shouting, I started to fight her hand to hand (which was actually quite dangerous).

* * *

Panting, Blaze and I arrived at the fairgrounds. Already smoke was rising, and sounds of fighting could be heard.

"We have to hurry!" I pulled Blaze behind me as I telekinetically ripped the chain link fence apart.

"Hey, cool your jets, I can walk by myself." He said, trying to keep up with me. We arrived at the middle of the fairgrounds, and were greeted by Sundew and Spectrum fighting. Between Spectrum throwing her small force fields and Sundew tossing balls of slime, it was a miracle we weren't getting hit by anything.

"Oh no…" I breathed, watching Spectrum.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Violet, she lost her mask!" I whispered to him. He turned quickly, looking at Spectrum. Then, we both turned and looked over at Max, who was staring at the battle.

* * *

Sundew caught my arm and I yelled in pain as she held on, her hand covered in slime. With my labored breathing, I glared at her.

"What? Does that hurt? Oh, sorry, let me fix that!" she tossed me effortlessly on top of Max. I struggled to get up, watching as Sundew drew her hand along the base of the Ferris Wheel. Gasping, I looked up as the giant wooden structure shuddered, then gave way.

Springing to my feet, I made a huge force field around the falling Ferris wheel to protect me and Max. Struggling, I tried to keep the force field strong enough. Sundew was perched on top of a telephone pole, laughing at us. I groaned with the strain of keeping such a large force field from breaking.

* * *

I wrapped my arm casually around Viridian's shoulders, and she didn't even try to push it off. Instead, I felt her cringe.

"What is it?" I asked, turning towards her.

"Blaze-she's going to destroy the force field!" Viridian gasped. I turned to look. Sundew was balancing on top of a telephone pole, leaning her hand down towards Spectrum's force field.

"Blaze, you have to do something-hurry!" she pushed me forward as if that would spur me into action.

"What do you want me to do?! Tell me, I'll do it!" I shouted at her. She glanced up at the telephone lines then back at me.

"Could you destroy her by sending your power through the telephone lines?" she asked.

"Whoa-hold on there!" I stopped her. "Telephone lines are electric, I control fire. See the difference?"

"Is there one?" she asked.

"Well, yeah!" I scoffed, "A pretty big one!"

"Well I don't have any other ideas!" she yelled at me. I sighed, glancing from the telephone wires back to her.

"Fine." I told her, turning towards the wires. Getting a running start, I lunged up and grabbed a hold of one of the wires. It felt as if I had grabbed a lightening bolt while I was soaking wet. Pain coursed through my body. Screaming, I quickly sent my power racing towards the laughing villain.

Then, my arm gave out and I crashed to the ground as there was an explosion, followed by a deafening sound. I groaned, turning my head and trying to open my eyes. Someone ran over to me, laying my head gently into their lap. I blinked my eyes open, and gazed up at Lindy. She was staring at me with concern.

"Lindy?" I mumbled, trying to get up.

"Blaze, are you alright?!" she asked quickly. I could've sworn that there were tears in her eyes.

"I think so…" I grunted as I sat up, leaning heavily against her. "Are you okay?"

"Oh Blaze…" she half-laughed, half-gasped. I turned my head towards hers and saw that she was crying.

"Why're you crying?" I asked her softly, wiping away her tears. She looked down at me. Our faces were so close…

"Because you listened to me, you stupid jerk…" she laughed, still crying.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I asked.

She smiled at me before leaning in. We both closed our eyes. Then, her lips grazed past my cheek as she turned away. I opened my eyes, sighing. So close…

"Sorry…" she whispered.

"No, it's fine. I understand." I told her, starting to get up. She stood, helping me up by grabbing my arms.

"It's-The Ferris Wheel fell…" she said, turning towards the wreck.

"What?!" I yelled, running over to the mess. I couldn't see Spectrum anywhere. "Why, why didn't you tell me?" I asked her.

"You were hurt…" she followed me.

"No, I'm fine. Where's Spectrum?!" I cried.

"Help! Anyone…!" we heard someone call out. We both rushed over to Max, who was trapped from his chest down by the ruined wheel. His eyes were wide.

"Where's Violet?" I asked him, leaning towards him.

"She…she must be, underneath all of this-I need to help her!" he cried madly.

"Hey, Max, calm down!" I told him. He looked surprised.

"How do you know my name?!" he asked.

"Smooth, Blaze." Viridian muttered.

Sirens were approaching. I glanced at the situation. Our villain had disappeared; there was a super without her mask trapped under the wreck (which would be impossible to move without super strength), a crazed boyfriend who had just been through a whole lot, and two weary supers who couldn't do much at this point. I turned to Viridian.

"You know what we have to do?" I asked her.

"Yeah, there's nothing else we can do." She sighed. She kneeled down in front of Max.

"We have to leave you, help is on the way. We'll meet you at the hospital. We have to get her family. Stay calm, alright?" she held his hand. He shook his head at her.

"But-you know who she is? How do you know Violet's family?" he asked weakly. Viridian glanced up at me, and Max caught on.

"I…know you guys." He breathed.

"We'll meet you at the hospital, okay? We have to go now." She told him before standing back up. She joined me and we both started to run.

* * *

A/N: Okay, that was probably the most dramatic chapter in this story. Although, the next one could be dramatic too, who knows? By the way, thank you all of you guys who have read this far. This is probably one of my least viewed stories. Thank you to all of you (3 persons and counting) who've reviewed! Get ready for the last chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but I had a mission trip to go on. Those always make you feel so good (albeit tired). Everyone's always surprised at how fast I wrap up my stories. Here we are at the last chapter already…wow. This story went really fast. Oh well, you'll all just have to wait for the second story now. I have to give it a title and kind of come up with a plot. Last time I have to say this-the Parrs belong to Disney and everyone else belongs to me (oh, and Rick Dicker belongs to Disney as well).

* * *

Duke and I had gotten changed and had brought Violet's family and Dr. Demmer to the emergency room in record speed. We arrived just as two gurneys were wheeled in. They turned off and went down different hallways, Max to one and Violet to the other.

"Violet! No-Violet…!" Max was screaming, trying to reach his hand out to the other gurney as he was wheeled down a separate hallway.

We all turned and looked at the other gurney. Violet was still in her supersuit, although it no longer resembled her suit; Sundew's slime had eaten away a lot of it. Violet herself didn't look all that great. She had small cuts on her face and arms, along with some large wounds that could only have been made by Sundew.

Then, the gurney sped out of sight. For a moment, we all were quiet. Then, chaos ensued.

"We have to help my baby!" Violet's mom cried into Mr. Parr's shoulder.

"What're we going to do…?' Jack asked softly at the same time as Duke started to pace.

Dash sat down weakly in a chair, and I decided to join him. It had taken a lot to get him here, but he had refused to stay at home. The noise carried on for a bit as Dr. Demmer thought. And then…

"Everyone…Everybody BE QUIET!" he yelled at us, quieting the entire emergency room also. He glanced around sheepishly.

"Sorry, not you." He told everyone that wasn't with us. They returned to what they had been doing. He spun back around to our group.

"Now, I can get my way into Violet's room, but I think we should give the doctors here a chance to save-I mean, help her. I'll call Rick Dicker down to do some memory erasing to those who've seen too much. Maybe even that boyfriend of hers…" he glanced down the hallway that Max had been taken.

"I, uh, I don't think you should erase his memory." I stood up. Everyone in our group looked at me, surprised. I cleared my throat nervously. "It's just that-I think he cares a lot about her, and that he can be trusted." I glanced over at Duke, who was smiling at me.

"Well…maybe we should wait until we get Violet's opinion." Dr. Demmer nodded, sitting down to wait. I smiled, returning to my chair.

* * *

Someone was shaking my shoulder, whispering my name loudly. I opened my eyes and glanced over at Dr. Demmer. He was glancing around with a troubled expression.

"What? I'm up, I'm up…" I yawned, stretching as I sat up in my chair.

"Duke, I'm afraid Violet isn't doing all that great. I'm going in there right now, but I need you to go get Max."

"Why?" I asked, starting to stand.

"He should be there, just so I can see if he's trustworthy, and in case…" he trailed off, glancing down the hallway Violet was in.

"You think she's going to die?" I asked weakly. He turned back to me.

"Go, get Max." he told me, pushing me down the opposite hallway.

After stumbling around a bit, I finally found Max's room. Looking around, I was relieved to see that the hallway was empty. That way it would be easy to sneak him into Violet's room.

I opened his door quietly, glancing inside. Max was dressed in a hospital gown and had an IV stuck in his arm. He looked up at me as I snuck inside.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"You need to come to Violet's room-hurry!" I whispered. He started to get up. "Are you okay?" I asked, wondering if he had gotten too hurt to try to move him.

"No, it's just-I have a knee brace." He said, trying to get up. I glanced around the room and found a wheelchair.

"Here, sit in this. I'll get you over there." I told him, wheeling his IV stand around the hospital bed. He sat down, stretching his hurt leg out. I grabbed the wheelchair and the IV stand and made my way into the hallway.

It wasn't long before we reached Violet's room. I brought Max into the crowded room, sitting him between Mrs. Parr and myself. I took a seat next to Lindy, staring at Dr. Demmer as he worked on Violet. I couldn't see anything else except my friend, unconscious on the hospital bed with the loud beeping of the heart monitor. The room was drenched in tension, all eyes on Violet's unmoving body.

Dr. Demmer stood back up, sighing. I looked down and realized that Lindy had grabbed my hand and was holding it tightly. I smiled, putting my other hand over hers.

"I can't do any more. I think it's time for Lindy to try to heal her." He told us. Lindy went pale.

"Me? I-you want me to heal her?" she stammered.

"She's depending on you, I've done all I can do." He sighed, taking a seat by the bed, downcast. Lindy dropped my hand, staring at Violet. I leaned over to Lindy's ear, pushing away her curly hair.

"It's okay, you can help her, I know you can." I whispered to her. She glanced at me, and managed a weak smile.

She stood, walking over to Violet's bed. Max was staring at his girlfriend with complete fear and hope and whatever other emotions that were in the room at the moment. Lindy stood over the head of Violet's bed, staring down at her friend. Taking a deep breath, she held her hands over Violet's body and closed her eyes. The room started to glow faintly green.

Then, her eyes burst back open, glowing a bright white. Her hands glowed a brilliant green, and for a moment I couldn't see anything because it was so bright. Then, the light dimmed and I could see Lindy, her eyes and hands still glowing and her hair floating around her head as if she were underwater. She was gazing at the ceiling and the invisible wind that was blowing her hair now rushed around the room to us.

Then it was quiet. I had covered my head with my arm, but now I lowered it. Lindy was still standing, her eyes closed and her breathing labored. I stood, going over to her. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into me, sighing. I rubbed her arm comfortingly as I stared down at Violet. Everyone else in the room stood, crowding around Violet's bed. Lindy opened her eyes (now back to normal) and glanced at her friend.

Violet was still.

Lindy's shoulders fell, beaten. I hugged her closer. Then, there was a gasping breath. We all turned to Violet again.

She had her color back, and she was breathing stronger now. She groaned slightly, turning her head. We all let out a sigh of relief; she was okay. Dr. Demmer immediately checked her heartbeat, and then looked up with a smile.

"Bob, your daughter inherited your amazing strength. I didn't know if she would make it there for a moment, but she apparently made it through it all right." He nodded, backing away from the bed as Violet blinked her eyes open.

"What's going on?" she murmured, gazing around the room. Her parents rushed over.

"Oh honey, you're alright!" Mrs. Parr cried as she hugged her daughter.

Mr. Parr put his hand on his daughter's shoulder, unable to speak at the moment. Jack-Jack jumped up on his sister's bed, laughing as Dash leaned towards Violet.

"Hey freak, you almost died. You shouldn't do that any more." He smiled weakly. Violet looked bewildered, but smiled. She tried to sit up, but couldn't quite seem to get up. Her dad helped her sit up on her pillow. She looked at everyone in the room.

"Lindy saved you!" Jack cried out, bouncing on the end of the bed. Mrs. Parr picked him up. Lindy smiled, a tear falling down her cheek as she turned to her friend. I walked over to Violet smiling.

"You-you used your powers to save me?" Violet hugged Lindy. Lindy nodded shyly. "But you've never been that confident before." She sighed.

"It was a sink or swim situation." Lindy laughed quietly.

Then, Violet saw Max. She paused, staring at him as he stood up slowly. I backed away with the rest of the group. Max shuffled over to her, still carrying his IV stand. Dr. Demmer cleared his throat.

"I think we should all go and get some coffee, maybe bring some back for Violet and Max." he told us. I walked out of the room with everyone else, only Jack complaining. I was about to go off and find the gift shop, but Lindy stopped me.

"Duke! Wait." She called out to me. I turned back around to her. She stopped. " I-I want to talk."

* * *

Max sat on the other end of the bed as everyone left the room. Dr. Demmer turned to us as he shut the door.

"Take as long as you need; I'll stall them." He smiled at us. I smiled back, mouthing 'thank you'. Then, the door was closed and the room was silent, the heavy uncomfortable silence that happens in awkward situations.

"Are you okay?" I asked Max, who was staring at the ground. He glanced over at me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, my knee's in a brace, but I'm fine." He said hurriedly. I nodded, staring in the opposite direction.

"Violet? I…" he trailed off. I turned to him.

"Yes?" I asked quietly. He stared at me, then took a deep breath. "This is…this is crazy. I mean, in just a few hours I've found out almost everything I didn't know about you, and your family…and Lindy and Duke." He sighed, a confused look on his face. I reached out, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"You know I couldn't tell you, Max."

"Yeah, I know." He looked down.

"But I wanted to…I wanted to tell you so bad." I smiled. He glanced back up at me quickly.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded.

"Max…I've never wanted to tell a non-super about my powers before you. I mean, I imagined sometimes what would happen if I told someone, but I never really _wanted _to." I exhaled, gazing into his eyes.

"So…what does that mean?" he asked.

"It means…it means that I love you." I smiled shyly. He looked up at me with surprise. Then his bewildered look melted.

"I love you too, Vi." He touched my knee, smiling at me. I smiled back wider.

It was quiet for a moment.

"So…_Spectrum, _what are your powers anyway?" he asked.

"You've wanted to ask me that this whole time, I could tell." I laughed. "If you really want to know, I can turn invisible, create force fields and also create some form of energy blasts."

"Really?" he asked, completely amazed. I turned myself invisible, only the hospital gown showing. He almost fell off the edge of the bed. I laughed, becoming visible again.

"Wow." He gasped, coming closer. "So…what are everyone else's powers?"

"Lindy, as I guess you saw, can heal people and also telekinetically move things. Duke can manipulate fire. Dash, or rather, Speed Demon, can run really fast, and Jack uses intangibility, flying, and shape shifting. My dad is Mr. incredible and he has super strength. My mom used to be Elastigirl, and she can stretch." I told him. He stared at me a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm not sure how much of that I got." He sighed. "This seems complicated."

"Try _being _a super." I murmured. He smiled.

"I love you." He whispered to me.

"I know." I smiled.

"Oh come on, you just got that from Star Wars!" Duke complained. Wait-Duke?!

We both turned to the door to see him standing there with the widest smile on his face. I threw my pillow at him.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled at him. He dodged the pillow.

"Just wanted to tell you that me and Lindy are finally going out on a date Friday. Alright, Bye!" he rushed away before I could throw another pillow at him. Then, I realized what he had said.

"Wait-did he just say that Lindy and him are going out?" I asked Max, who nodded. "Apparently I missed a lot."I murmured in amazement.

* * *

I was trying to sneak back into Violet's room when Rick caught me. I looked at him in surprise. I forgot that he was here, erasing memories.

"Bob, sorry for catching you like this, but I just wanted to tell you that we need you to go on a businesstrip." He told me.

Basically _business trip _meant super work, or helping prepare super work for younger supers. Typically these 'business trips' lasted only about three days.

"Yeah, sure. How long is this one?" I asked him.

"Two-maybe three weeks." He sighed.

"What?!" I gasped.

"Sorry, but something's come up with this whole Sundew thing. I figured you'd be interested in it because of how…involved your family was." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine. When do I leave?" I asked him, rubbing my head.

"As soon as possible."

"Could…could I maybe have a week?" I asked, gazing over my shoulder at Violet's room. Rick followed my gaze, and his face softened.

"Yeah, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Rick." I sighed, watching him walk away.

* * *

The end of part one. Okay, I don't own Star Wars either (obviously). I was going to put the typical 'I love you too' but that 'I know' line seemed to fit so much better. (Remember, it's what Hans Solo and Lea always said to each other. I'm a geek, just in case you couldn't tell.) Stay tuned for part two! Oh, review if you liked…or maybe you want to criticize and that's fine too.


End file.
